Power management is an integral part of many electronic systems and devices. Power management in electronic chips, for example, may be designed with features that allow one or more chips to transition to sleep mode under certain conditions to save power. The transition to sleep mode may be performed by fully or partially shutting down one or more components of the chip which is not in use or is being used under a predefined capacity.
In communication systems, standards exist for adjusting the power consumption on a communication link based on real-time data throughput. For example, in 802.3az standard (e.g., Energy Efficient Ethernet Standard), the receivers and transmitters may be shut down between packet transmissions to save power when no data is transmitted. Such technique cannot be used in all technologies. For example, in very high-speed digital subscriber line (VDSL), it is difficult and sometimes impossible to change the link configuration without losing connection with other connected devices and without going through a lengthy re-training period, during which no packet can be transmitted.